Many existing audio systems and apparatus use conventional digital processing devices to perform a wide variety of functions. For example, microprocessors are used to perform a variety of audio signal processing functions, such as equalization and mixing functions used to prepare music recordings. In addition, digital processors are used in audio play devices such as compact disk players. However, certain audio processing functions have nonlinear characteristics that are not well suited for processing by conventional digital processors. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved processor for use with audio systems.